


Criminal

by DreadfulMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Shiro sighed but gave Lance a smile as he spoke, "Keith stole your wallet yesterday and we're here to return it," his grip on Keith's shoulder tightened even more.





	Criminal

Keith looked at his brother, "can't I just leave it in his mailbox or something?"

Shiro looked at him, sighing in disappointment, "no, you're gonna ring the doorbell, tell him what you did and give it back to him,"

Keith threw his head back, "Shiro," he whined, "I think you're making a big deal out of this,"

"I'm really not," Shiro said, he turned the key and shut the car off, opening his door.

"What are you doing?" Keith said, opening his own door, "get back in the car. I'll go by myself,"

"I'm going with you," Shiro said, already making his way to the unfamiliar house. 

Keith sighed and followed after his brother, already dreading having to ring the doorbell. He walked up to the front porch, and took a second, Shiro patting his shoulder encouragingly.

With a final sigh Keith rang the doorbell.

A little boy opened the door soon after, he took one look at them, yelped and closed the door.

"Uhh, I'm looking for Lance!" Keith called out. The little boy opened the door and peered up at them.

"You're looking for 'mano?" He asked, "You're his friend?"

"I have something of his,"

"Lance! Your friends are here," the little boy yelled back into the house and ran off. He left the door wide open, leaving a view into the rest of the house. It was very homey, Keith could see picture frames everywhere and little momentos. 

"Marco what did I tell you about closing the door when the A.C. is on? Se va enojar mom!" A new voice said, he was looking behind him as he got to the door. Keith was shocked.

He didn't look anything like what he thought, well his basic features were the same but he looked older, his body more defined. He was cute. Like really cute. And Keith was not prepared to face a cute boy today.

Lance looked over at them with a smile on his face, it faltered for just a second but returned quickly, "what can I do for you?" He asked, leaning against the door, the question was mostly directed towards Keith, but when he didn't answer Lance looked at Shiro but his gaze was back on Keith seconds later.

"This is my brother Keith and he has something he would like to say to you," Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder, squeezing it hard.

"Hi! I'm Keith!" He blurted out, his face was red, Keith could feel it.

Lance chuckled, "nice to meet you, Keith. I'm Lance," oh no, his laugh is adorable. Keith wanted to run away but Shiro' s hand was keeping him in place.

No one said anything, and Keith knew it was because they were waiting on him to speak. 

"I, uh..," he looked to Shiro, he hoped his desperation was clear in his eyes.

Shiro sighed but gave Lance a smile as he spoke, "Keith stole your wallet yesterday and we're here to return it," his grip on Keith's shoulder tightened even more.

Keith scrambled to pull Lance's wallet out of his pocket and held it out to the boy, who just looked at it but didn't take it.

"That's not mine," he said.

Keith looked at the wallet in his hand, realizing it was his own, "shit, sorry," his wallet fell to the ground as he patted his pockets, finally feeling it in his back pocket. He snatched it out of his pocket and held out the correct wallet this time, peeking at the faded Deadpool logo on the top. He looked up to see Lance was bent down, picking up his own wallet.

"Here you go," Lance held it out, and Keith took it, handing him his.

"I am kind of mad you stole my wallet though, man. Not cool," Lance pocketed his wallet, not even looking through it, and leaned against the door frame.

"You left it behind I just picked it up!" Keith said.

Lance's eyes opened wide for a millisecond before he was smirking, "so he can talk in full sentences," 

Keith sputtered, unable to say any other words.

"I don't know man, I feel like you owe me," Lance said.

"What do you want?" Keith said through his teeth, "I don't have money," 

"I don't want money," he waved him off, "I just wanna get to know the guy who tried to steal mine. I'll even treat you to lunch,"

Keith stared at the boy, "are you asking me out?" He asked in disbelief.

"Obviously," he said, "You're cute, I'm cute. You know where I live and when I drop you off with a goodnight kiss I'll know where you live,"

Keith opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried to form a sentence. He gave up, throwing his hands out and turned on his heel, he tried not to run back to the car but he couldn't help it. He sat in the passenger seat and refused to look out the window where he knew Shiro was profusely apologizing for his behavior.

Luckily Shiro was back in the car a couple minutes later and they could leave. 

"I don't know why you ran off like that, that was the best case scenario. You didn't get punched and the guy hit on you. He's cute. You should be happy," Shiro told him, pulling any front he curb. Keith chanced a look back and saw the door was closed, he sagged in his seat, relieved.

Keith huffed, "whatever it's not like I'm gonna see him again,"

His brothers response was to hum as he continued to drive them home.

Keith's phone vibrated and he picked it up, he had a new message.

Unknown: so Friday? (;

"YOU GAVE HIM MY NUMBER?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
